metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Tani Oh
The Tani Oh ("Valley King" in Japanese) is the third boss from Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001. Series Information The Tani Oh is a prototype heavy artillery tank, armed with two huge cannon capable of devastating large areas without much effort: these twin guns are possibly an experimental railgun, since their shots are instantaneous light bolts and the turret, instead of ejecting the expanded casings, discharges smoke and heat from the vents on its back. It is also equipped with two turrets on each side, both with a minigun and a mine launcher, to cover the tank in short range. Only one unit was produced, being used by the Rebels for testing purposes in the Käthehirt Valley. Details The Tani Oh is a very simple, yet deadly boss. It moves in a lower platform compared to your character, so it will always be below you, forcing you to jump constantly (without the Metal Slug) to shoot at him. Its main weapon is its large double railguns, which not only covers a big area, but is also very fast. It also throws mines everywhere in your path and will sometimes use its miniguns to kill you. Having a Metal Slug while fighting the boss makes things a lot easier. Warning: If you blow up its two smaller turrets, it will constantly use its main laser turret, which goes a lot faster on its own, making the battle a lot harder. Also, while you're fighting Tani-Oh and choose to continue , instead of a Heavy Machine Gun appearing, it will be a Rocket Launcher, which only happens when fighting this boss. In Other Games Metal Slug: 2nd Mission The Tani Oh appears in Metal Slug: 2nd Mission for Missions 23 (The Tundra King) and 24 (The Ice Queen). The fight with the Tani Oh has two phases. First phase has the Tani Oh tossing range sensitive land mines onto the ground and occasionally shooting a rocket in three directions (center, diagonally left, and diagonally right). The second phase has the Rebels coming in from both sides and tossing grenades. The tank itself replaces its weapons with a laser that shoots vertically upward, which is dragged as the Tani Oh moves. The laser is able to hurt the Rebels, and they sometimes drop a gas tank as they are killed. ''Metal Slug SV-001 The Tani Oh appears as the third boss. It is piloted by Warrant Officer '''Leta Kanikoja' (レタ・カニコージャ). A lone Rebel Soldier is also on board the tank throwing grenades at Marco パチスロ　メタルスラッグSV-001　part2; Timestamp (6:44). Metal Slug Defense Tani Oh appears as a background boss in Metal Slug Defense in the Alaska stage in World 6. The Tani Oh is placed in the bottom of screen which makes it very hard to damage it. However, Tani Oh can easily be destroyed via The Keesi II, Cabrakan 's Laser and Crablops' Leg jet engines. Metal Slug Attack In Metal Slug Attack Tani Oh is featured as the Monday-Tuesday boss in the Day Specific Mission. Its battle arena is the same as in Metal Slug Defense. Tani Oh has a special playable variant made for the "Santa Trap" Extra Ops, where its main cannon and mine launcher is facing horizontal in order for to fire its cannons against the enemy units in front. A dark orange and grey variant called the Tani Oh MK II, introduced in the "Out of Control" Extra Ops, improves upon the original while having its AP cost reduced. Nikita's Solenoid Cannon has the same laser as the Tani Oh although with different attacking properties. Variants Trivia *The Mammoth Tank from the popular Command & Conquer series has a design similar to the Tani Oh. The quadruple treads and the dual cannons are the standout features. *Tani Oh's early design was based on British Churchil III heavy tank. *Another of Tani Oh's early design resembles the British FV215 heavy gun tank prototype, though upon closer inspection, it appears to be a German Panzer IV-esque turret on the chassis of a Churchill tank. *Its name (谷 王) means "Valley King". *Tani Oh is the only boss (and the only time in general) in the series that drops Rocket Launcher instead of Heavy Machine Gun when the players use a continue. *Interestingly, if you shoot at the Tani Oh's Landmines after being launched, the mines will bounce back and can damage the Tani Oh. Gallery Image:033.jpg|Tani Oh official artwork Image:Tanioh2.png|Tani Oh official artwork Tani-Oh Early Artwork.jpg|An early design of the Tani Oh Image:Earlytaniohpromo.png|A promotional artwork depicting an earlier version of the Tani Oh TaniOh_MS2ndM.png|Tani Oh's first phase in 2nd Mission TaniOh2_MS2ndM.png|Tani Oh's second phase in 2nd Mission Image:Tani Oh Pilot.jpg|Pilot Leta in Metal Slug SV-001 Leta_B_MSSV001.png|Battle Screen References Category:Rebel Vehicles Category:Vehicles